The Royals
by gloriaalex.k
Summary: Queen America is adjusting to her new royal life. How will she cope with all the responsibilities? Will the Rebels scare her away from having family with Maxon?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction so please review and give me some constructed criticism! And don't worry there is a lot of fluff that will go on throughout this story but also some action and drama so stick around for some more exciting chapters. Thanks a lot for reading! 3**

I wake up to the sweet Angeles breeze coming in though the window I slowly open my eyes and turn only to find Maxon is not in bed with me. Since he has become king this seems to be a normal reoccurrence even though we both would rather spend the day in bed. I sigh as I begrudgingly get out of bed. Why must I get up so dang early? But of course being queen does involve responsibilities as much as I hate it. Former queen Amberly or I guess my mother in-law has been helping me adjust and become a smart and elegant queen. I have to say, with out her help I probably would have the whole country mad at me again and a very mad retired king on my heels by now. Maxon is very pleased with my improvement and insists that I am becoming an amazing queen while I still shudder at the title.

I stay in my office and go over some paper work for the community project I am working on now. For weeks now I have been working on the conditions of orphanages in some of the poorer provinces. Since understand what it's like to be hungry and to feel like no one cares, this project is very important to me. Maxon agrees with this project and supports it whole-heartily while he has bigger matters to attend to. He spends long hours with the council discussing how to eliminate the cast system. Slowly but surely is how we are going about it now. I am staring at my papers in daze as I feel a kiss on my cheek. I start only to see Maxon standing behind me with that big stupid grin that I love so much. I smile and stand up to greet my handsome husband.

"Hey," he whispers as he kisses me gently. "Sorry I left early this morning. Council meeting." he gives me a face of mock irritation. I laugh and cover my mouth with my hand. "what?" he asks with a smile hinting at his mouth.

I wrap my arms around his neck still smiling while he winds his arms around my waist. I love moments like these. Where everything seems to melt away. No council meetings. No Royal business. Just Maxon and America completely and totally in love.

"I still love that your job annoys the heck out of you." I giggle as I give him a small peck on the nose. It seems like a ridiculous gesture but I could care less right now. Maxon just laughs and kisses me once more before announcing that he has to get back to work.

"Did we not just talk about your utterly boring job?" I sigh, knowing there is no way I am going to win this battle. He is still a king after all.

"I know but someones got to do it." He gives a peck between my eyes then one on my cheek before he reaches my lips and softly kisses me. Goodness it seems like I can never get enough of him these days. He slowly turns away from me, no doubt wanting to stay with me as much as I want him to, and makes his way to another hideous meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here's the second chapter! in the same night woohoo! remember to review please!**

I rub my eyes after looking over and over these papers. If I didn't care so much about these orphans I would so be sleeping right now. Or possibly stuffing my face with some food. Ugh, its way past lunch time almost dinner time and I didn't even notice it. I am about to finish up when a maid comes in with a note on a tray.

"Your Majesty," She curtsies and does not quite meet my eyes. Its still weird seeing people react so strangely around me like I am some goddess that has come to grace their presence. I shake the strange feeling off and take the letter of her tray. She leaves with out a word after I thank her. Maybe I should make an announcement about only calling me Lady America. Although the more I think about it the more I think of how much Maxon would disapprove and call it "a title unfit for a queen". Whatever, I will have to live with this awkwardness my whole life, he will deal with the un-proper titles whether he likes it or not.

I flip over the envelope and break the seal. Inside is a carefully written letter in beautiful handwriting. It is an invitation for a picnic with Maxon in the gardens. I grin at this little date he planned. He can be so darn cute sometimes. Oh goodness, I am starting to sound like May whenever she saw "Prince Maxon" on the TV before the selection. Swooning right and left for the gorgeous prince while I thought she was just being out right stupid. But now, here I am, married to king of Ilea.

* * *

"Hey gorgeous," Maxon says with a small smile as he waits by the picnic blanket. I smile as I see all of the food he brought with him. He even brought wine and candles. I must say I am impressed with the planning that went on for this little date.

"You know, you could have just told me about the date instead of going through all of that work." I tell him as I make my way towards him. The breeze is ruffling Maxon's blond curls a bit. I reach over and smooth a stray curl. He smiles and catches my hand in both of his.

"It wouldn't have been this romantic, now would it?" He says as he stares into my eyes smiling a tad. I love how happy he's been of the late. He just always seems in a better mood since the end of the selection.

"No it wouldn't have been." I confirm, "Now lets eat, all this food is tempting me." Maxon chuckles at this and makes some comment under his breath probably about my love for the palace food. We eat the food which consists of these delicious bite sized sandwiches with some heavenly cheese in them, fruit, some fresh salad and bread. We chatter about random things, just enjoying each others company.

When we finish eating Maxon cleans up the plates and stashes them in the basket. He offers me his hand and we end up cuddling on the blanket. He lays on his back watching the stars while I curl up into his side and rest my head on his chest. I hum one of my favorite songs from Carolina, a soft lullaby that reminds me of my mother, while Maxon absently rubs my back. I could honestly live in this moment forever. Not a single worry on our minds at the moment, until Maxon breaks the silence.

"America?" He blurts out. "have you ever thought about having children?"

I stop humming and try to register what Maxon has just asked. Kids? We are about a year into our marriage and he wants kids already? I know Maxon will become a great nurturing father but I just think we are too young.

"I mean I would love children. You would make an amazing mother. They would have the most amazing singing voices ever and be just as beautiful as you." Maxon is rambling now. I know I have made him nervous by staying silent so I speak up.

"K-Kids?"I ask in shaky voice. Dammit! I have to keep it together for him. No more stuttering.

Maxon sits up now causing me to slip a bit. "Oh yes! Think of the life they would have here. They would never be hungry, we would have all the money to provide for them. Just think of the life we could have!" He looks so happy and excited. Before now I never put that much thought into starting a family with Maxon. I never knew how badly he wanted one.

He did make good points. It makes me so happy to know that my children will never be hungry a day in their life. that they will always be live a happy and safe life in the palace. Wait. Safe? What am I thinking! There have been so many rebel attacks in the past year and a half I've been here that its ridiculous. I know the feeling every time when I arrive in the safe room before Maxon does have to worry about his safety the whole time. I can't imagine if we had kids how hard it would be to make sure they all got in the rooms not to mention how terrified they'd be. Maxon must understand this.

"What about the rebels?" I ask Maxon cutting him out of his little reverie. His smile instantly disappears. His jaw sets into a hard line.

"I would never let anything happen our children." He says with such determination that I almost believe him. Almost.

"You can't guarantee that Maxon! You have no control over where and when the rebels attack. They could be playing in the garden when all of the sudden a rebel snatches them. I can't go through that. We can't go through that!" I am starting to get upset and Maxon notices. He brings to his chest and rubs my back in a soothing motion.

"you're right," he says, "Its not the right time." I just sighed and nodded into his chest. I knew this topic would come up again soon enough and he just said those words to pacify me, but I just wanted this talk to be over right now. I will deal with it later.

* * *

-The next morning I wake up from dream. My dream was of a little girl with blond curly hair picking some purple flowers when Maxon comes over and puts some of the purple flowers in her hair. She laughs and throws her little arms around his neck. He laughs with her and picks her up, swinging her in circles. When I come hobbling over because of a big pregnant belly. Maxon's face brightens even more when he sees me. He sets the little blonde girl down and comes over to me. He sets his hands on my pregnant belly and kisses it then he comes up and kisses me on the lips. His eyes full of love while he whispers "I love you so much". Now I just feel sad. I can clearly see that Maxon is going to be an amazing father. That he would do anything for me and his family. Thats it, I don't know why I didn't realize it before. Nothing will get in the way of our children's life as long as they had us for parents. We would protect them and love them with all of our heart. I roll over to face Maxon and gently shake him awake. He moans a bit but his eyelids flutter open. When he sees me he smiles and pulls me closer to him. I guess its now or never. "Maxon. I changed my mind. I want children."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Selcetion. Heres the next chapter! thanks for reviewing! keep it up!**

I am sitting in the woman's room speaking with some of the royal women of Germany while Maxon does the dirty work with the men of Germany in his office. Why is there no clock in this room? I must have been in here for two hours at least! It's not the german ladies are boring, its just I can't understand a word they are saying. I mostly work on my needlework and try to make small talk and smile and nod. Man, I am definitely going to invest in some language lessons soon. Just as I am about to put the last stitch on a purple flower I feel bile rise up. I quickly excuse myself, trying my best not to offend the ladies, and nearly run to the bathrooms. Once I am in there I throw up in the toilet. This is disgusting. That's the third time this week. wait. No, this isn't right. I don't want to jump to conclusions, but holy crap! Am I pregnant? I take a deep breath to calm myself down. No, it's probably some bad chicken I had. But Maxon is going to be so excited! Holy shit! I don't want this! But Maxon! I try to slow down all of these thoughts in my head and think of a plan. My plan for right now is to not get my hopes up and talk to a doctor soon and not tell Maxon.

What was I thinking? I was and still am so scared of the thought of rebels harming my children but I have one perfect dream and decide its all okay? God, why must I be so impulsive! I rub my hands down my face and leave the bathroom before the German ladies think I ditched them. And man do I want to right now.

After what seems like forever the german officials leave the palace. I feel so relieved to just have some time to myself to just think about the crap situation I threw myself into. I sigh and sit in the window seat watching all the gardeners go about their business. Oh god. It's not that I don't want children but is this really the place to raise them? Once they turn ten they will have to start lessons about being proper and how to be the next king and I don't want that for my children. I want them to be happy and live the life they want to live. Ugh I have to get up before I start to think more about this. I mean there's no going back now. Whats done is done.

While Maxon finishes up some business stuff before dinner I go over to the hospital wing. I just can't wait a whole week to find out if I am carry Maxon's baby. Our baby. Now the only problem is finding a way I can get this check up without causing gossip all around the palace. I go to the front and ask for the head doctor she just nods and leads me to his office without a problem. I guess when your queen no one questions you. Huh, this is nice.

When I reach his office I am slightly freaking out about the right way of going about his situation. I am still working on my royal mask that Maxon, but mine is obviously not as good as his, for the doctor notices somethings off.

"Y-Your Majesty, is everything alright" He says as he bows.

"Well, I need a check-up..." I say a little quieter than normal. I check to make sure that the door is closed before adding "I think I may be pregnant."

Its almost funny how big the doctors eyes got, but he didn't say a word he just went right to work. He asks me a whole bunch of questions about what I am feeling and a whole bunch of stuff I could care less about. When he finally confirms that I am in fact pregnant.

I don't know why but the actual news coming from a doctor hits me very hard. I sit there for a second and take it all in. Oh shit. what have I gotten myself into. Even though I have thought about his over and over again, all the thoughts about the problems of having children and then the good stuff that will come from having children resurface. I must look strange or scared because the doctor touches my arm and asks if I'm okay. That's when I realize I am crying. Okay, I have to get out of this hospital right now.

As I am coming out of the hospital I run straight into Maxon. Just my luck.

"America! what are you doing over here? You were supposed to meet me in the gardens forty five minutes ago." Oh, well that explains why he looked so relieved to see me.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I forgot" I say hoping he wont question me. But Maxon is not one to let anything go.

"Have you been crying?" He asks his eyes searching mine, worry creeping into his features. He comes and puts his hands on my face. Oh great, this is just getting worse and worse. "America, tell me whats wrong." he is almost pleading. I hate it when he worries about me.

"Nothing Maxon, it's alright. I'm alright." As much as I say it I know he will never believe me. He knows me better than anyone now. So I decide theres no way I am going to get away with not telling him right here and right now. I wrap my arms around his waist and hide my face in his shoulder. If I am going to tell him there is n o way I will let him see my face. He rubs my back a little to fast to soothe. I can tell he is still worrying about me. "Maxon, I'm pregnant."

I can feel his hands stop moving across my back. He doesn't say anything. I pull back to see his face. Surely he would have been excited to here the news. When I look into his eyes I see confusion and then some hurt. Oh, no.

"You don't want a baby." he says slowly. Oh great. This is not what I wanted him to think at all. I have to fix this now.

I put my hands on his face and stare into his eyes willing him to understand. "Maxon. Don't think for a second I don't love this child with all of my heart. I do, and I know you do too. I'm just scared right now, thats all." Maxon nods slowly then pulls me roughly into his arms.

"Oh, America. I love you. It's going to be okay. We are going to give this child the best life and we will protect him. I will never let anything harm you two. I have a family now and nothing will get in the way of my family. I love you both so much." His voice wavers a bit on the last part. I love this man so much. He knows exactly what to say to make me feel better. And I know we will be safe as long as I have Maxon around.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night with terrible cramps. I am only twelve weeks pregnant and barely showing. I pry Maxon's arms off from around me and go in the bathroom to take a hot shower to help soothe the pain. In the shower I notice some blood dripping down from in between my legs. I immediately start to panic. I get out of the shower and yell for Maxon. He comes running in the bathroom with worry painted on his face. When he sees me He runs over to me and asks me what wrong.

" I am just bleeding and I don't kno-" I am cut off when I feel another terrible cramp and more blood is starting to come out. Maxon is panicking. He is trying to calm me down as he yells for guards. Maxon takes me in his arms and is whispering calming things into my ear while we wait for the guards. I can't even think right now. What is going on? What about the baby? I start to cry and that soon turns into sobbing. Maxon is trying to stay calm but I know he is terrified. I am terrified. Here I am laying on the bathroom floor with blood all around me and I am sobbing into his chest. The guards come bursting threw the doors right as I feel another excruciating cramp. The pain is just too much for me. As the guards take me from Maxon's arms I black out.

* * *

**I will be responding to my reviewers because you guys are amazing!**

**T- sorry! no sex scene this chapter, but just wait it will come soon enough! Thanks for the review!**

**Melody- Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!**

**Guest- Voila! Thank you for the review!**

**Sparklysparkle- Thank you! that means a lot to me!**

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! You don't even know how happy I was when I found out people reviewed and actually liked my story. I love you all! Until next time,**

** Gloria**


	4. Chapter 4

It's weird how you can love someone so much before you even meet them. That you would give up your life for them. Yet I have failed. Here I am alive while my child is no longer here. My nameless child did not even have his first breath before he was taken from this world. He did not have a chance to meet his father who was so excited to meet him, who had even started to build the crib by hand because he wanted the baby to always have a part of him, even when he was sleeping. He did not have a chance to meet his mother who spent all of her free time pondering about names, if it was going to be a girl or a boy, the baby's safety and making a blanket embroidered with the flowers of the garden. I have failed. I am responsible.

"America, please look at me darling" Maxon pleads. He is sitting next to the hospital bed I am laying on. His large hands are covering my much smaller ones. From the moment they gave me the news that I was no longer carrying my child I have been unresponsive. Why should I get to live when I couldn't keep my child alive? The child depended on me and I failed.

"I failed." To hear myself say it out loud makes it better. I need Maxon to know that it was my fault he didn't have a son to play catch with or a daughter to dance with. A child to care for. I can't even bring myself to cry. "It's all my fault. My fault." I keep repeating those words as if it made my guilt subside. I does not work.

"Oh America. America listen to me. It is not your fault. Do you hear me?" Maxon has moved closer to me his hands now cup my face and his eyes now stare into mine. He has such beautiful brown eyes. I wonder if our child would have had those eyes. "America, listen to me. You did not fail, it's not your fault. There is nothing we can do now but keep our child in our hearts." I listen to his words. How his strong voice wavers a bit as he grieves for his lost child. All I can think about is how I'm the reason for making his voice falter. I am the reason his eyes are red around the rims. I am the reason for his tears.

"I am so sorry" I whisper as I shed the first tear of many for our lost child. Maxon shakes his head as if trying to tell me there is no reason to be sorry. But I know the truth. He wipes the tear off of my cheek and comes closer to bury his head into the crook of my neck since I am still laying in the bed. I breathe in the scent of him and I am instantly comforted.

"I am just glad you're okay" Maxon whispers into my skin. I realize right then that he is right. That today Maxon almost lost the two loves of his life. I should be comforting him. Even though we lost our child I almost left my husband all alone. I will never put us in this situation again. I will not allow it.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**prnamber3909- Sorry I forgot you review last chapter but thank you for the advice! It will help me alot!**

**annaavatard90-Thank you so much! And I know, I love the series a lot and definitely can't wait for "The One"! Thanks for the review and I hope you liked this chapter!**

**svp24151198- Yes, I know it was sad and sadly this chapter was sadder. But fear not! A brighter sky is on the horizon for these two. Hopefully. :)**

**Sorry but I got excited so I uploaded the first four chapters in under twenty four hours! later it will probably one a day. But thanks for reading all you lovelies! A dieu mes amis!**

**-Gloria**


	5. Chapter 5

It has been a few weeks since the incident. At first I could barely move. I never got out of bed. Maxon stayed with me for the first to days caring for me and grieving along with me. But after a while I realized there was no point in doing nothing with my life. I decided I needed to get better. I was still a queen and I need to take care of my responsibilities. Maxon was so relieved once he saw me up and out of bed. He took time off of work just to spend extra time with me. Things were finally starting to get better. There were still times were I felt enormous amounts of guilt when I looked at Maxon or just grief for our lost child.

I now plunge myself into my work. If I put my mind to something else it makes everything so much easier. I am going over new laws for the orphanages. New procedures and requirements. Before now the orphanages were in terrible conditions. They would sometimes have one caretaker per thirty children. Some locations did not have enough clothes for all their children and worst of all, some did not have enough food. As I look through my papers I find out that there is an orphanage in terrible condition not but an hour away from here. I'll have to talk to Maxon about visiting it someday. He has been telling me I need to do some press stuff and I think this would be the perfect story.

There is a quiet knock on the door. I really don't feel like talking to someone right now so I just let them think I am not in here. What ever it is it can wait. But sure enough the knocker comes in.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted-" Maxon started as he came in my office but I cut him off with my glare. I know I should be nicer to him since he's been helping me through this tough time, and I am grateful for him but sometimes I just need some time to myself. "Whats wrong America?"

"I'm just tired." I start to rub my hands down my face as Maxon comes behind me and rubs my shoulders.

"What do you say we take the afternoon off?"

"What about your meetings?" Although that sounds appealing I know Maxon has a lot of work to do as always.

"They can go on with out me." I eye him suspiciously. "What? The duke can take care of things for a while. I need some America time." He smiles as he says that and takes my hand. Now that Maxon is with me it brightens my mood. I know I said I wanted to be alone but Maxon can always find a way to make me happy. I smile at him while he leads me to our room.

Once we are in our room Maxon shuts the door and turns sharply to kiss me fully on the lips. Its been a while since we have been together like this. My hunger for him takes over and I kiss him back strongly. Maxon sets his hands low on my back while I tangle my hands in his curly blond hair. Maxon brings his hands down even lower and squeeze my butt. I jerk a bit a that and then start giggling. I don't even know why I'm laughing but it's just not a Maxon thing to do. He doesn't squeeze butts. Okay now I am full on laughing. Maxon starts laughing too but he brings me over to the bed and sets me down on it. He starts kissing me again with his hands on either side of my face. I forgot what it felt like to be with him like this. And man do I miss it. Maxon starts to kiss my neck while I catch my breath. He then rubs his hands down my sides as his kiss starts to get lower to where he is no at the neck line of my dress and his hands are at the top of my back where the zipper of my dress is. I instantly still knowing what he wants.

"Maxon." Maxon doesn't seem to hear me. He starts to unzip my dress a bit. I squirm until he stops and I can look him in the eye. "Maxon I can't let this happen. I will not let us go through that pain again" I am now starting to tear up. I can't risk getting pregnant again. I won't let it happen again.

"America, darling. Please don't cry. I am sorry, I did not know you would get so upset." Maxon has now shifted so he is on the bed next to me instead of on top of me. He has one hand one my cheek and the other is rubbing my back. "America I know you are still upset and I am too. But we have to move on. You can't keep living in this sadness, it's not good for you."

"So you are just going to forget about our child! Our child that we didn't even get to meet! How could you Maxon?" Now I am definitely crying. How could Maxon just suggest we forget and move on? He does not know anything. Is he suggesting we just try again and have more children that could die before they can even have there first breath? That we replace our dead child? I struggle to turn away from Maxon but he keeps me in his arms. I just don't want to talk to him right now.

"America." He says sternly. "America you know I loved that child. That was the wrong thing to say. I am sorry. But America, I say we try again. Maybe not now but I would still love to have children and I know you want children too. I will help you get through this. We will get through this tough time together." Maxon says this with so much passion. I can tell how important having a family is to him but I just don't think I could go through that pain again. Knowing that you are the reason that your child is no longer alive. I look into Maxon's rich brown eyes and try to concentrate on those. I try to find comfort in them.

"I'm not ready Maxon." I tell him with tears still in my eyes. Maxon just nods and pulls me into his chest. I am so thankful to have Maxon in my life. Someone who understands me. I know he wants children more than anything but he knows I need time. Time to recover, time to think, time to grieve.

* * *

Today Maxon and I are going to visit the Bayruth orphanage. He was excited to hear I wanted to go so he suggested to come with me. I suspect it has something to do with him not wanting me to be alone with a whole bunch of children in my condition but I was grateful anyway. My maids have put me in a simple blue day dress. It come just below my knees and my hair is in soft waves. Maxon comes up behind me to set my crown on my head. I smile at our reflection in the mirror and turn to hug him. He smiles as we pull apart and takes my hand. He brings up our entwined hands and kisses mine.

We climb into the limo that will take us to the orphanage. It's not an incredibly long car ride but long enough to be boring. I snuggle into Maxon's side and start to read my book while Maxon puts one arm around me and reads through some legislations.

It actually takes sooner than I expected to arrive. We pull up to the orphanage which is no more than a wooden cottage. Theres is a fence in the front where there are several children playing with some sticks. There are a few toys but the older children are playing with them. Maxon squeezes my hand as we get out of the car. The orphanage is not in a terrible condition but there are just so many children and not enough resources.

When we get closer to the gate the caretaker comes forward to let us in.

"Welcome your majesties! Thank you for coming we are so glad to have you here, aren't we children?" The caretaker has gorgeous blonde hair thats tied up with some string. She looks to be about thirty years old. I wonder if all the children think of her as their mother. All the children are now in a line from what looks to be oldest to youngest. It seems that they have rehearsed this a few times. The oldest children look to be around eleven years old. There are about four of them and each of them hold a baby. It makes my heart ache to think about what happened for all of these children to end up here with out families.

"Thank you, It is a pleasure to be here." Maxon says sincerely. Two little girls which look to be around eight years old take our hands and lead us into the orphanage. Maxon seems surprised but only laughs and follows the little girls. Once inside we can see all the art that covers the walls. There is not an inch of wall that is not covered in children's drawings. There are tables in the front room with paper and paint. We take a tour of the orphanage which consists of four rooms. The front room that has the kitchen and the tables for the kids. There is a room for the boys and one for the girls as well as a nursery for the babies.

The care taker which had informed us that her name was Nancy leaves us for a minute to take care of a crying child. Maxon walks over to talk to some of the little boys that are sitting near me. I smile as I watch Maxon interact with them. The photographer is busy taking pictures of Maxon and the boys so I wander around looking at the pictures on the wall. While I am looking at a certain picture which seems to be of puppies or cats I can't tell which I see a little girl at the table next to me painting. She seems to be around four years old. She has brown hair down to her shoulders with the top half tied up with a purple string. She is absorbed in her painting which is just a mess of colors on her paper.

"What are you painting?" I ask her.

She looks up at me with striking green eyes. She doesn't say anything but she just watches me. I smile at her as if trying to encourage her. She just goes back to her artwork. I can't tell if she's intimidated by me or just shy so I try to talk to her a bit more.

"Can I paint with you?" Again she doesn't say any thing, she only nods this time. I take a stray sheet of paper and start painting with her. I paint simple flowers all over the sheet. Soon the little girl notices my paper and her little face lights up. She looks up at me with wonder. I may not have taken the artist route when I was younger but dad and May taught me some stuff. I giggle at her expression and keep painting not wanting to ruin the trust I was gaining from the little girl.

Nancy comes back then and motions us to come with her into the nursery with her to talk about the changes that needed to be done with the orphanage. We talk with for about an hour about what we could do to help her out. In the end we agree on giving her some extra money every month for food and money to add an extra room for the children.

"Lastly your majesties there are some health situations I wanted to talk about"

"What would that be, miss?" Maxon asks for me.

"Well, we have one little girl that seems to be mute or at least hasn't said a word since she has arrived here. She vomits and has diarrhea and we just don't have the money to take her to a doctor and she wont tell us whats wrong. Sometimes she just cries and cries and there is no way to comfort her." As if on cue we hear an ear-shattering scream. As we run out of the nursery we see the little girl that I was painting with earlier in tears. I don't see anything around her that could have upset her. Most of the other children are playing outside.

"This is the little girl I was speaking of." Nancy says as she runs over to the little girl and tries to hold her.

I can't believe that this sweet little girl can be this sick, and they don't even know whats wrong with her. She could be have a fatal illness and not make it past the age of six. She would die without having a mother or father. Just like my child did.

"Maxon, we need to take her to the palace infirmary." I had pulled Maxon back a little and I am now squeezing his arms. I can't let this child go on without getting help.

Maxon looks surprised. "America, as much as I want her to get help we can't just take a child to the palace with us."

"This little girl does not have parents to care for her and give her the attention she needs. Maxon we need to help her. I can't let her die." I stare into Maxon's eyes willing him to understand. I feel responsible for her for some reason and I just need to see that she will be alright.

Maxon stares into my eyes for a while longer, he breaks his gaze only to watch Nancy try to soothe the girl only to see the girl throw up. Maxon looks back at me and nods sternly.

"Alright we will take her back with us."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! sorry I didn't update yesterday but it is 12:20AM right now so I'm only an hour late right? **

**prnamber3909- If there is a next time! haha thanks for reviewing for all those chapters!**

**Sarah- Thank you so much! I was smiling ear to ear when I read your review! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Skylar T- Ahh! Thank you! I squealed when I read your review. This is the first time I have ever written anything so that meant a lot to me!**

**saraloves2write- I'm glad you liked it! :) I hope you liked this one too!**

**Thank you for your reviews guys! I might post the next chapter tonight since I don't feel like sleeping. Keep reviewing please! It brightens my day when I hear from you guys! Until next time,**

**-Gloria**


	6. Chapter 6

We sit in the hospital and wait for the doctor to come back with the results. Maxon is sitting next to the hospital bed holding the little girls hand who we now know her name is Delphinium. It seemed to be the only thing that kept her calm, to have Maxon's hand holding hers. I sit next to her on the bed stroke her forehead. Her tantrum stopped about halfway through the car ride when she got too tired and passed out.

"Your Majesties, we have the results." The doctor says as he shuts the door behind him.

"Go on." Maxon shifted so he now holds my hand as well.

"Well we have run the test multiple times and have discovered she has a disease called Polio."

"And?" I have no idea what that is and by the look of Maxon's face he has no idea either.

"Well, It was a popular disease once in The United States. It is a virus that affects the nerves and can lead to paralysis." He shifts his weight uncomfortably. "But we don't know that for sure."

I am absolutely shocked. I don't know why I feel so strongly for this little girl but I do. I can't even think for a moment. Tears start to well up in my eyes so I put my full attention on Maxon. He has not said a word yet. He is just looking at Delphinium and rubbing her little hand. Finally he looks up at me and notices my tears.

"Darling, it'll be alright. I promise. We don't even know if she will be paralyzed yet." He had let go of Delphiniums hand and is now hugging me.

The doctor clears his throat. "If you want we could run some more tests and find out how severe her condition is."

"Please." Maxon answers immediately after the doctor finishes his sentence. He pulls me gently to my feet and kisses my cheek before leaning down and kissing Delphinium's forehead. I turn and do the same then Maxon and I walk out hand in hand.

* * *

"Maxon, why do I care about her so much?" I am laying diagonally on my stomach taking up the most most space as possible on the bed.

"Maybe because you want to be mother." Maxon says as he shows up in the bathroom doorway with just a towel on and a toothbrush in his mouth.

"While your words are appreciated your mouthful of toothpaste is not." Maxon just grins and walks back into the bathroom. He comes back in his navy blue pajamas. He looks mischievously at me before running and leaping on the bed. I laugh at his childish behavior.

"Shouldn't you be a king or something? Maybe, I don't know, act more kingly?" I ask barely concealing my giggles as he pulls me into his chest and tickles me in a few places.

"Maybe. But what fun would that be?" I sigh into his chest as he pulls the covers over us and turns off the lights. How did I become so lucky? We lay in the darkness for a while I can tell he's not asleep and he probably knows I'm not asleep either so I decide to break the silence since there is no way I'm sleeping for a while. I know we have things to talk about.

"Why do we have such bad luck with children?" Maxon seems surprised to hear my voice. He stays quiet for a while no doubt trying to come up with the best answer that will satisfy me.

"People are put into our lives for reasons. Our first child has taught us how to be strong and work through things together and if Delphinium stays in our life, who knows what she'll bring to our family." Maxon whispers all of this so softly in my ear. I think about his answer for a while and it seems to be a good one. Maxon has a way with words that I will never understand. Except he made one mistake.

"Wait. If she stays in our life? What are you saying?" Does he mean once we treat her we will give her back to the orphanage or that she will die soon? Maxon tenses and then he sighs.

"I was thinking that we could adopt her since you seemed to have made a connection with her, and I know I have. As you said earlier at the orphanage, she needs parents to look out for her. And I don't know with her health problems if other people could afford all the tests and treatments she would need."

Maxon has actually surprised me. I had to admit I was thinking about adopting her but I never thought that Maxon would approve because she would not be of royal blood and therefor she could not technically become princess or queen.

"What about all the royal stuff?"

"I had actually been thinking about that for a while. She could still be princess but she couldn't become queen. We could have another child that would become the royal heir. That way every one would be happy." Maxon actually seems excited. Come to think of it I don't know why he wouldn't be excited since he's always wanted children.

I can't believe that we might actually have a daughter. Even though she might have some health issues I could not be happier. I know that with the all the doctors here we can overcome her polio. Or at least give her the best life she could have.

"Oh, Maxon, that would be wonderful! I would love to bring Delphi into our family." I am practically smuggling him with the hug I'm giving him at the moment. Maxon laughs and sits up with me in his arms.

"Delphi?" he asks with a big smile on his face.

"Well Delphinium is quite a mouthful..." He smiles and kisses me sweetly.

"I love it. Princess Delphinium. My daughter Delphi." I can hear the pure joy that comes off every word that he says. Maxon kisses me again but this time with more passion. I am surprised but I go along with him. He brings his arms around my back while my hands slide into his hair. he kisses my neck and begins to lift my shirt off when the rebel alarm goes off.

* * *

**Sorry guys for the super late update! I will try not to do that again! And I must say that I am not a doctor and even though I researched Polio for an hour I will probably get a lot of things wrong through out the story. sorry! Thanks for reading and I would really appreciate if you would review and offer constructed criticism or whatever you want to say!**

**svp24151198- Thank you so much! I am glad you like it! And King Clarkson will find out soon enough!**

**istillliveinadojo- Thanks for the review! And your wish is granted! Hope you were happy with it**

**Oemh- Thank you! Sorry I took so long on this update! I promise I will try to be better.**

**RaffaR- Thanks! I know, I really wanted just fanfiction with Maxerica and their family but there wasn't really any so I just decided to make one for myself! haha and we shall see about that Maxerica baby.**

**Bookzombiegirl- Oh my goodness gracious! I hate to say that I had the biggest smile on my face when you said you cried but I can't believe you cared so much about it! I didn't know I could do that! Thank you sooooooo much! Your review made me happy for about three days straight! **

**atiyaturrehman64- Thank you! I'm glad you like it! **

**avaatquevale2250- Thank you so much! I hope little delphi will help them to! I am so happy that you like my Maxerica! That make me very happy :) **

**Thankyou guys for all the reviews! This was more than I have ever gotten before and you guys are such sweethearts! Please keep reviewing! Until next time (Hopefully very soon)**

** Gloria**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in forever. I'm a terribly lazy person and the snow has distracted me! I am really going to try and be better next time. I want to give a quick shout out to Istillliveinadojo who has been my google for the past month. I have learned so much and she is the one to thank for this chapter because she always reminds me to write. So huge thanks to you!**

Maxon and I were moved safely into the royal now all we can do is wait. I am curled up in Maxon's lap staring at the seams of the chair. Maxon has his eyes closed and head back but his arms are still around me. I snuggle closer to him and put my ear on his chest to determine if he is sleeping or not. Just then Maxon sits up almost making me fall but he quickly tightens his hold on me.

"Delphi." With that one word my heart freezes. Of course none of the staff knows that she will soon be our daughter, a Royal. I start to panic, But with one look into Maxon's eyes I know that he looks so frightened that I try to comfort him first.

"Max, dear, It's alright. There is a safe room in the hospital, you know that. Come on, where is that big kingly stature?" I poke his cheek with my finger and he just glares at me. " She's alright." I say seriously, Although I am trying to convince myself at this point too.

"The hospital is on the ground floor Ames. She was hooked up to machines before what if they couldn't get that for her in time? The guards are no-"

"Maxon stop. There is nothing we can do now and you're starting to freak me out and we all know what happens when I really freak out." I say forcing a smile for his benefit.

How bad can I really be at parenting? I have her for no more than five hours and she is already in danger. She is probably scared out of her mind from the sirens and the palace guards and I can only pray they helped her in the safe room. Maybe having children is not right for us. Granted I only had her for five hours but in those five hours I put her in the huge danger.

"Do you think she would have a better life at the orphanage?" I barely whisper these words halfway hoping Maxon wouldn't hear them. But with how we were sitting there was no way out of this one.

"America, she would die in the orphanage in a matter of years, months even. We can not give up on her yet. Do not let this deter you from keeping her. Soon she will be right next to us and we can keep her safe." Maxon pulls me tighter against his chest. I nod to reassure him. It's weird to see him so frazzled by an event because he usually pulls on his mask but since being married to him I have almost broke him of using the mask when its just us. I hate it when he shuts me out like that.

* * *

It had been three hours or four hours before they unlocked the doors, I had lost count. Maxon grabbed my hand and started walking down the hallway. I figure he's taking me to the hospital to check on Delphi and I couldn't be more eager so I don't protest. As we walk towards the hospital wing I don't see any damage which is weird for a rebel attack. But as I look closer I notice the picture frames on the walls are a little off or vases tipped over. The farther we move in the castle the more of these tiny details I see and I am at once relieved for I know that Delphi safe. Northern rebels are not violent.

Maxon walked straight up to the front were the secretary sat

"Dr. Pyrus please." Maxon squeezed my hand but I knew little Delphinium would be alright. The secretary led us in the hospital where we saw Delphinium sleeping in a hospital bed with Dr. Pyrus at her side.

It is such a relief to see her even though I knew that she was safe. To see her sleeping so peacefully makes me feel so at ease. Maxon seems to relax but he still seems uptight about something.

"Ah your Majesties, Delphinium was knocked out during the attack, Didn't stir one bit!" I give Maxon a worried glance at his words but Dr. Pyrus realizes his mistake quickly. He clears his throat. "Heavy sleeper." He clears his throat once more. "So, The tests have come back and we have some news for you."

I suddenly realize why Maxon had not relaxed all the way. We still had to know how much polio would take from Delphinium.

"Delphinium has what is called Non-Paralytic polio. It is responsible for her problems with speech. But with Delphinium being so young, severe speech therapy could have her speaking again."

I am relieved by the diagnosis. It could have taken her life or legs or arms but instead took something that we could help her through. I know this will be tough for her but she could still have a normal life as child, running, playing just being a kid. Well aside from the speech issue but with therapy she can speak again, right?

"She can be out of the hospital in a couple of hours but in the mean time I need you to come with me so I can get Your Majesties vaccinated."

"Vaccinated for what?" Maxon asks for me.

"Your Majesty needs to be vaccinated so you do not contract polio as well." he says looking between Maxon and I as if to make sure he did not upset us.

Dr. Pyrus leads us to a room with jars of cotton balls, swabs and other medical supplies lining the wall. I sit on the little bed lined with paper in the corner of the room. Maxon comes to sit next to me and crinkles the paper while he adjusts himself. I take his hand. While I am a pretty tough girl I am not too fond of shots. Dr. Pyrus has vials of liquid in his hand and is adjusting the needle point on them.

"This might pinch some but it is worth it in the long run." He walks closer to us and goes for Maxon first. Maxon doesn't look the least bit worried as Dr. Pyrus pierces his skin with the needle. But his visibly winces a tad when the liquid is pushed in. Dr. Pyrus moves over to me next and the initial stick of the needle doesn't hurt but man, the liquid going in sure does bite. After we have bandages on we are heading over to Delphinium for her shot. The doctor says she still has to get vaccinated so she does not get infected again later in life.

I walk over to her bed with Maxon following close behind. She is still sleeping and I definitely do not want to wake her for a shot that will probably put her in a fit of tears. Not a good start to the palace life.

"Delphi, honey, wake up." I gently place my hand on her cheek and she opens her eyes. Its almost funny how startled she looks but then I remember she probably has never been out of that orphanage in her life. Tears start to well in her eyes but Maxon rushes over to hold her hand. She must have remembered him from earlier when he calmed her tantrum by just holding her hand and stroking her hair because the tears stop. For now.

"Okay Delphi. Doctor Pyrus is going to give you something that will make you feel better." I sit on the side of the bed and pull her gently into my arms while Maxon still holds her hand. As soon as the needle touches her skin it is full on crying. I sigh and duck my head into her little neck while Maxon tries to comfort her. This is so painful to bear for the present and the future. I know this is just the start of all thats to come for Delphinium. I look over at Maxon, he gives me a small smile and reaches up to tug his ear. I smile and tug back.

**Sorry this was pretty much a filler but I hope you learned something new about polio? Any way, more stuff to come hope fully soon!**

**avaatquevale2250- haha! thanks for the review and sorry for the long wait.**

**svp24151198- Thank you! I have always liked the name. Its also a very pretty flower.**

**istillliveinadojo- You're the bestest!**

**RaffaR- I'm glad you like it! It makes me happy that you're happy! **

**AllytheAmazinglyAwkward- Thanks! hope you like the next chapter since this one was pretty much medical stuff.**

**Ninjameep- Thank you so much! You were actually another reason I wrote this chapter. When I saw your reviews I remembered I had a story that people still read and need the rest of it!**


End file.
